


An Unforgettable BTS Gayo

by JinKooksQueen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, TWICE (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinKooksQueen/pseuds/JinKooksQueen





	An Unforgettable BTS Gayo

You were sitting on your sofa drinking a couple of beers alone in your apartment, the one that you used to call ours. It has only been a week since he left and you couldn’t be going through tougher times. You don’t cook because he used to always do it so you have only been eating instant ramen and fast food since that night. It hasn’t been that necessary to eat since you have lost your appetite for everything, only dreaming of and missing his home cooked meals and how you used to huge him from behind for minutes while he prepared dinner every night. You miss his ridiculous laugh and his even more ridiculous jokes, but what you miss the most if that he genuinely loves you like no one else has ever done and he was never afraid to show it.   
Suddenly a knock on your door interrupts your train of thought and you vaguely stand up to open the door. It was Min Yoongi with a bag full of bowls of food. Yoongi has been your friend for years and he has always been there when no one else is. “Here, I brought you some food. I know he was who used to cook all the time so” he said while handing you the bag. “Thank you” You answered followed by a silence and Yoongi’s patient look waiting for what you have been asking every day. “How is he?” “Better, he’s been eating.” “Oh, that’s good….oh sorry, come in.” He enters and sits on the sofa eyeing the empty bottles on the coffee table. He has never been a sentimental guy even though he is not cold either, so you knew you shouldn’t wait for him to ask and started ranting right away. “Yoongi…I miss him.” As you were tried to keep going tears started falling down your eyes. “I don’t think I can live without him….I just don’t know what to do. It’s been a week.” “Riley, you were the one that sent him away.” “I know…but I thought that maybe…he would come back and-” “Riley…you’ve been together for what? 6 years? Do you have any idea for how long he planned that proposal?” At this point you find yourself sobbing. “Oh God….I am such a terrible person. I just…got so nervous and I panicked I don’t even know why and I just said no…. Yoongi, I love him.” “Then let him know.” He says while grabbing your hand as a sign of compassion and then stands up to leave. ‘I gotta go, we are filming a new BTS Gayo today.” “Sure….and hey…thanks for the food.” “No problem….it was actually him who sent it.” He left leaving you breathless with what he said last. He sent those dishes, which means he stills cares and maybe there’s a chance of getting him back. You started to taste the delicious food the love of your life had sent you while coming up with a plan to show him in an awesome enough way that you love him and you do want to marry him. You showered and got ready as presentable as you could and before leaving you took with you the rings he has proposed to you with and he has left with you to be forgotten. You got to the company as fast as you could and security let you pass because they all knew you. You parked your car where you usually did and hurried inside; you did not know in which stage they were filming so you had to check all ten of them. When you got to stage number four, there they were sitting on the high chairs as often answering questions on their individual board. You were standing on the left side of the stage only to find that the MC that day was Jin and he facing you standing beside the TV. He started to tell a lame joke of his when he suddenly saw you and stopped talking. He looked down and then looked at Yoongi, knowing that he was the one that told you where they were while Yoongi looked down trying to not get killed by his hyung. The boys quickly acknowledge your presence and the producers tell Jin to start all over. Yoongi had tell Namjoon about his visit to you so he tried to get things started. “We have a visitor today!” You looked at him in shock and automatically froze in place. “We should integrate our visitor to our game….and that way Jin can also play.” “Yeaah!” The guys answer without a clue of what is going on. “Come on in Riley!” You force yourself to walk and stand where Namjoon is and then the boys puch Jin to stand by your side. “We can play…” says Namjoon trying to come up with something but you interrupt him. “No…I’m done playing. I want to just say something in front of you guys and the Armys…. Seokjin is..the best human being I have ever met. He is kind, funny-“ jk: “funny?” (the guys hit him to shut up) “loving, talented….and I did a terrible thing to him.” He tried to stop you from talking but you keep going ad turn to face him. “I could not have been more lucky while being with you and you make me so happy.” At that moment, you start tearing up. “I have no idea why I was scared and said no and I’m not going to put you in that position ever again…. I really hope you can forgive me. I am so sorry.” You take out the rings to kneel and propose to him but just when you are about to bend one knee, he takes the rings from your hands and gets one knee. “Seokjin…” you say startled. “I will never let you kneel before me…. I get it…I was scared too and I should’ve taken things slow instead of leaving but that doesn’t mean that I will ever stop loving you…. Will-“ “Yes!” you quickly answer this time letting him put the ring on your finger and then you on his before getting in his arms, your head on his chest and making this one an unforgettable BTS Gayo.


End file.
